1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to memory systems and more specifically towards management of a global address space in memory systems.
2. Background Art
A System-on-a-chip (SOC) unit typically integrates multiple components of an electronic system onto a single chip. It may contain, for example, digital, analog, mixed-signal, and often radio-frequency functions all on one chip. A typical application of a SOC unit is in the area of embedded systems. However, most SOC units are specialized for a particular application and if used for an alternate application or configuration, some components remain unused. For example, a node controller and on-chip memory in a SOC may be utilized in one configuration and remain dormant in others. Besides SOC units, memory systems in general are configured for a single application and are not adaptable for use in alternate configurations.
Thus, what is needed are methods and systems to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies.